


Forgiveness - After The Fall: Forgiveness - FIMFiction.net

by Cobrawolf



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Insanity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrawolf/pseuds/Cobrawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the end of the Fall of Equestria came with the murder of Dainn and the brutal Civil War that followed. Both Caribou ruled Equestria and the Crystal Empire were swept away, replaced by a new Republic.</p>
<p>Fluttershy, one of the few of the old Elements of Harmony left, is going to see an old friend, one that she hopes to forgive for what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness - After The Fall: Forgiveness - FIMFiction.net

**Author's Note:**

> The One shot that is rated well in FiMFanficion.net. This is set in the "Fall of Equestria" Universe of MLP Fanfiction
> 
> Orginal Link: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/326713/1/after-the-fall-forgiveness/forgiveness

(Fluttershy's POV)

To be frank, I was nervous, It was my first time back at the place that was once the home for my friends. Things have changed over the years since that horrid Spring Planting Festival day, now known as "Remembrance Day" by the new government. It had been fourteen years since the Fall, Four since the Civil War that had latter struck, but still, what happened on the day the Caribou came will always be fresh on my mind. The feel of the collar as it was placed on my neck. the pain from my feathers being plucked from my wings, the cat-calls from the stallions and stags as I did sexual acts with animals in that 'victory parade' that Dainn held.

The Days after were hell. making love to the War Beats, raped by Caribou Warriors and made to suck the cock of Dainn. I had to do it willingly and gratefully, in hopes that the Caribou would not hurt any of my other friends. That caused me to have a Red Collar placed on my neck. I still reach for my neckline at times, even now as I am in the carriage, which was being pulled by a smaller breed of the war Beasts the caribou had once used.

I look out of the window of the carriage, it is raining as I enter the city that was once known as 'Ponyville', since the War, it was renamed 'Republic City', the Capital of the Grand Republic of Federated Races, or the Republic for short. The city is much bigger now, growing into areas that were once part of the Everfree Forest. the old Town Hall was razed and replaced with the Presidential Palace. The carriage passes it as it heads to where I am going. My Husband, Thungrox, is worried about me going to visit my friend, but he is very understanding. When I first met him, it was ten days after the Fall of Canterlot, he was not there, but was among those that took Ponyville. from what I heard, he did not rape any mares.  Afterwards, he became my master, along with being the master of a few other mares, mainly purple-collared ones.

While he did enslave and used mares, mainly giving them to animals to be rutted, it was later that he later told me, through sign language, that eh in fact hated it, he disliked the ways of his own kind, which had been around since prehistory. He was among those of a small group of stags that thought that the Old Ways had doomed their old lands, which were destroyed by a violent volcanic eruption three years before the Fall. they feared that the Old Ways would destroy them. It was ironic that the Old ways did end the rule of the Caribou.......

And ended Equestria as we knew it.

"You are being more quiet then normal, my dear Flutters." a voice said from the driver's seat. I look up and smiled. While Discord may have been one of the causes behind the Fall, giving them the magic to corrupt the Crystal Heart and many stallions, he later turned against them in the Civil War.

"I am just remembering," I said, "remembering the good times before the Fall, before the war." I look back to the side window, looking on as I remember the day when things became worse.

I was being walked by Thungrox that day when we saw a crowd had gathered at the town center. We both went over, even though I was not good with being in crowds, even to this day. I saw many ponies that I knew, such as the Cakes, Filthy Rich, Big Mac, Applejack, Rarity and a few others. On the steps of the Town Hall, Gunne stood, with a look of sadness in his eyes. All around, many of the caribou were also looking at him, with fear and sadness. It was then that he spoke.

"I bring sad news from Canterlot." He said, "Our great and powerful King, Dainn Axe-Bitter, High King of All Caribou, King of Equestria, Conquer of Griffinstone, Crusher of Changelings and Conquer of the Sun and Moon, has been **Murdered!** "

Gasps filled the area, with some mare yelling "Good, Lets up more of you Bastards get killed!" Only to be silenced by a caribou warrior. I looked around and saw sadness and shock in many of the Caribou, but I also saw another thing: _fear_.

It was later that things started going to Tartarus as two of the Caribou High Lords: Ivangir and Vestri, soon started to challenge each other for Dainn's throne. It mainly was posturing and threating, but soon both had started building armies. preparing for war. I still could remember that many Caribou and Stallions were soon at each others throats, taking sites between to two. Thungrox kept him self away from the infighting that was happening.

Then it all came to the war and the Battle and Razing of Canterlot.

"So, Dear Flutters, how are those kids of yours doing" Discord said, lifting an inside-out umbrella  over his head.

That snapped me back to reallity, "Oh, they are ok......I guess" I was still a little shy about it, as some ponies and caribou look down on hybrids, seeing them more of a reminder of the Dainnan era. Cari-ponies were seen with hate by a minority of ponies and those that were their parents were called "Deer-rutters" or in many cases "Traitors". Yet, many more see them now as a sign of hope for both races. To try and heal the wound that Dainn and his followers caused.

"Good to hear that!" Discord said, "I might just visit sometime." I smiled at that. Discord was the god-father to both my biological children and my adopted child. He was great with them and they loved him. While Thungrox was not very friendly with him at first, they soon became fast friends after Discord saved the kids from a hydra that was rampaging the area.

"So, how is Luna?" I asked.

"She is still being as stubborn as an mule," He said, "Which is not that much of a change as she has been always that way." he paused a bit the turned to me, "Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't." I said, knowing that I did not know how to contact her. When the war started, she escaped from Canterlot, along with many of her Thestral guards and hid for a long time, until the war ended and she had started her own nation while Ivangir and Vestri were fighting. Her lands never joined the Republic, as she still had mistrust for caribou and the other races in the Republic.

the carriage soon entered a part of the city that I knew well: the Medical Center Campus. It was built by President Fancy Pants a year after the War. In Fact he still gives money to help the place out. It was because of him and a few other beings, that The Republic was born.

When the fighting started, it was horrifying. Both Armies were made up of caribou and ponies, battles were fought everywhere, In Trodingham, In Stalliongrad, In Manehatten and even in Ponyville. many villages, towns and large cities were turned into war zones, with many ponies and caribou killed. Soon it got worse.

Shining Armor soon decided to try and take the throne himself, In fact many think even to this day that he was the one behind the assassination of Dainn. He soon tried to take on Ivangir first, only for his forces, made up of Crystal Ponies, to be crushed. Soon he started mustering more troops, even planning on using Crystal pony mares as cannon fodder.

That soon caused the Crystal Ponies to rebel, violently.

They attacked Military Outposts, burnt down barricks and soon stormed  the Crystal Palace. Both Shining and Cadence ran from the Empire with their few loyal followers and soldiers. Soon the Crystal Ponies decided that it would be better to leave their old homeland. Once they left, they soon took revenge by destroying the Crystal Cock, which they had captured from the Palace before Shining or Cadence had any time to take it. With it's destruction, the Crystal Empire was soon buried under Ice and Snow, and still is today.

It was then that they joined with a Rebel army started by Fancy Pants and a few of the Caribou who had discarded the Old Ways. Soon they captured cities and towns from the Three warring fractions. Ponyville it self was liberated and became Republic City. Shining Armor was captured in that battle and executed by crucifixion. he did not deserve any honorable death.

But It was Ivangir and Vestri that would soon be told about in the history books. In the final Battle of the war, the two forces fought in a climatic battle that raged for seven days, with only the two leaders left. Both were found, their spears in their chests as they had killed each other in a final duel. the lesser Caribou and Pony nobles were later defeated by the new Grand Army of the Republic, lead by former Wonderbolt Spitfire and Chrysalis, who had escaped from Ivangir thanks to The Changeling Underground.

As the Carriage entered the campus, I knew that I was almost at the one place I dreaded the most, but that was the place I needed to go, to try and help one of my old friends. I frowned at the thought. Only two of my friends are still talking to me. Applejack still lives on her Farm, living with her brother. Yet she doesn't visit mainly because of the one problem: the Hybrid child I adopted.

Her own Colt.

She told me that she did not want it, because it was the product of rape. She had told me who the father was, Big mac and Thungrox knew also. but we made a vow not to tell anyone, even made Discord do a Pinkie Promise because he also knew. I took the foal in and adopted him as my own, which made my two other children, Bright Eyes and Eric, happy as they had a new litter brother.

Rarity still lives in her boutique, making new dresses and suits for many beings in Republic City. We do talk from time to time and I also help with taking care of poor Sweetie Bell. The Poor filly was raped and abused by those awful Flim-Flam brothers, both of whom were also executed by a mob for their crimes. Sweetie Bell still has Night Terrors about that time.

It was thinking about Sweetie when the carriage stopped. "We're here." Discord said solemnly as we stop next to a large and intimidating building. the carved worlds above the door way read "Republic City Asylum for the Mentally Disabled and Broken", which was the nice way of calling it an Insane Asylum. It was built to try and rehabilitate Purple Collared mares and those stallions that had mental issues from the war.

Discord was nice enough to hold an normal umbrella over my head, while holding his inside-out one over his own head. We walked over to the doorway and I asked Discord to wait for me. "Ok," he said, "Besides, I doubt me being around will help anything with her."

I entered the building, where I was greeted by a receptionist, a Changeling one. "Ah, Miss Fluttershy," the receptionist said, "We have been waiting. I let Doctor Mind Shrink know.".

A few minutes later, a brown Earth Pony Stallion comes in, wearing a doctor's coat and scrubs. "Ah! Miss Fluttershy! Great to see you again." he said to me. "I take it you are here to visit your friend?"

I nodded, "Yes, if that is ok?" I said.

"Please follow me then." Mind Shrink said.

We walked through the hall way that was the 1st floor cells. many of the rooms were comfortable and enough room for some furniture to be in them. This was for those patents that were not violently insane/ It was when we reached the stairs and soon walked up to the 3rd floor that we would be in the rows of padded cells.

Out of the six of us, only my self and three others are still around....if you call what the pony in the special cell called 'living'. Two others have not soon lucky.

Pinkie Pie is gone, believed dead as she had burnt down the Bordello that she ran. From what many say, she had done murder-suicide, killing all the mares that worked there, murdering the Cakes and then setting the building on fire around her. Yet rumors claim that her body was never found....

Rainbow Dash is thought to be still alive. when Spitfire and her Pegasi took Cloudsdale, they had the job of arresting Soarin. Spitfire had longed for revenge on the Stallion who had betrayed her and the other females. When she knocked down the door of the cloud house Soarin lived in, they only found dead bodies, Soarin's was in the worse condition. But Rainbow's was not found. One Airship was missing and was later found, crashed, outside what is left of the Everfree. Some claim that she is still around, attacking any and all males.

Yet the worse fate was that of the friend that was in the special cell. It was a cell that did not have any door, but a large magical force field that one could see through. Inside the cell was dim, with the only light being a lamp. I could hear the singing and the yelling, mixed by the one pony I had befriended many years ago, one that I thought I would never allow herself to fall as I had when the Caribou came.

"We have tried everything to try and bring her sanity back, even Electric Shock treatment." Mind Shrink said, "Yet nothing has worked. It seems that she may be in here for a very long time."

I nodded and soon walked over to the magical force field. I heard the song that made me cringe in fear.

_ Cock and Cunts, Cocks and Cunts! Everyone likes Cocks and Cunts! _

That was when a figure wearing a straitjacket slammed into the Force Field. Wing Binders on what was left of her wings to try and keep her from ripping them off. Her mane unkempt and only a nub left of what was once her horn. This mare, once by friend grinned with madness, her eyes wild and scary.

"Helllllloooooo FlutterCUNT!" she said, coughing out the word 'cunt' like it was choking her. the doctors said that it was part of her madness that had taken hold of her.

"Hello, Twilight." I said

Her mane was disheveled, her eyes looked at me like that of some predator, starring at me like I was some meal for her. "Soooooooo, Flutters, Have you been drinking your cum like a good WHORE!!!!!" she said, her left eye twitching. "Also you need to on your knees and -FUCK- be on all fours like the Masters like, not standing up like some Rebellion Black Collar."

I look into her eyes, I know that if there was anything left of the old Twilight Sparkle, anything that was left after being enslaved, abused and raped for many years, I hoped that it would break through to her. I knew that it might take years for her to return to her old self, but I hoped against hope for her to regain sanity.

While her rape and abuse at the hands of Dainn and her own brother may have been the match that lit the fires of her insanity, it was the capture and execution of Shining Armor that drove her off the deep end......

She saw it all.

"Twilight," I said, "I know that you are in denial of all the events, that the Caribou don't rule and that You and I are no longer slaves, But you need to accept that the world has changed, Rarity has accepted it." I hoped that got through to her. Me, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight were all Red Collars back in the Dainnian Era, and I hoped that the fact of it would help.

"Oh, FlutterFUCK," she said, "I know that you and the others think you are free, all because of a few Pony and Caribou CUNTS that don't get the program that our great master, Dainn, set for us all, WHORE!" She looked at me as she said it, looking at my neck. "You should really put your collar on, that might help you against the lies of the Republican COCKWARMERS!"

It was then that I decided to try another route.  I took a deep breath and soon spoke again. "I know that you don't want to hear it, but....." I closed my eyes a bit, ready to say what I was going to say.

"I forgive you."

Twilight looked at me with a confused look, like I said that she had grown a second head.

"I forgive you for everything that happened after you Fell," I continued, "I forgive you for what you did to Spike, what you did to others and what happened to you. I admit that I am also to blame also, I am sorry for giving in as fast as I did. But I was forgiven by everyone and I think everyone can forgive you, even Applejack forgave you for......"

Suddenly, Twilight banged herself against the magical force field, pressing against it with a new look in her eyes: Hate.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT BITICH'S NAME EVER AGAIN!!!!" She yelled, anger pouring out. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER FOR WHAT SHE DID! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THE REPUBLIC FOR WHAT THEY DID! **_I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR MURDERING MY BROTHER!!!_** "

She soon back away from the field, glaring. "If I ever get out of here," she said, her voice low and deadly, "I will kill her, I will kill her and all those that brought the Republic to power. I will destroy it and bring Death to those that support it. They ruined the world, they ruined my Family, THEY. WILL. PAY!!!"

She soon stopped, looking at me still. Then she soon started laughing. Not a funny laugh or a nice giggle, but the laugh of a damned soul, the laugh of a mare that lost everything. then she started singing again.

_ Cocks, Cocks, Cocks, Tons of Cocks, Raping Applejack before I break her neck! _

I soon turned around and headed out. then I soon paused and then turned my head for the last tome at the cell, where the friend I once knew was laughing like the mad-mare she was.

"I forgive you...."


End file.
